Lost and Broken
by Blake Knight
Summary: Viñeta centrada en el episodio 3x22. Ya no les queda nada. Ambos se encuentran perdidos y solos en un mundo vacío, cruel y duro que no perdona las equivocaciones.


**LOST AND BROKEN**

_DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes mentados a continuación me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de CW y Cecily von Ziegesar__. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados para crear esta viñeta sin ningún ánimo de lucro y entretenerme un rato._

* * *

Ya no les queda nada. Él ha perdido la única cosa que lo impulsaba a vivir, a convertirse en una persona mejor, ella ha perdido aquello por lo que tanto había trabajado, aquello por lo que se había convertido en zorra total. Se encuentran perdidos y solos en un mundo vacío, cruel y duro que no perdona las equivocaciones.

– Si quieres irte, ahora es el momento. –la susurrante y ronca voz del chico se desliza de manera sinuosa hasta los oídos de la _pequeña J_, no lo mira, no es capaz, porque sabe que si lo hace perderá la poca determinación que le queda.

– No quiero estar sola. –no pasa desapercibida la velada súplica para ninguno de los dos, así que con el miedo y la desesperación carcomiéndole las entrañas voltea poco a poco el rostro para encararlo y preguntarle, sin necesidad de palabras, si va a estar dispuesto a ayudarla.

– Yo tampoco. –lo cierto es que no se espera aquella respuesta, aquella pequeña revelación sobre los sentimientos de chico malo del _Upper East Side_, y es que últimamente Chuck Bass no hace más que sorprender a la gente.

Jenny lo mira fijamente unos instantes y sin mediar palabra alguna se inclina levemente y apaga la solitaria vela de la mesilla, dejando la habitación en penumbras, como sus propios corazones en aquel momento.

Se deja hacer, Chuck recorre el cuerpo de la chiquilla de forma mecánica, como ya ha hecho cientos de veces con cientos de mujeres de las que ni recuerda el nombre, se dejan caer sobre la superficie de la mullida cama, ni si quiera se preocupan de deshacerse de las suaves y impolutas ropas que los cubren. No hay besos apasionados, ni caricias tiernas, ni palabras amorosas susurradas con pasión al oído de su amante, es como si estuvieran en un sueño (un mal sueño).

Para Jenny es como si estuviese muy lejos de aquellas caricias bruscas, aquellos besos toscos o aquel aliento pegajoso en su cuello, pero sobretodo muy lejos de aquellas manos como alambres candentes que recorren su piel y la pegaban al duro y exigente cuerpo sobre el suyo. Chuck en cambio no hace más que intentar imaginar que la chica bajo él es la preciosa e indomable _Queen-B_, pero al ver los reflejos de la luna sobre el rubio cabello de ella sabe que se está engañando una vez más, se da cuenta de que nunca tendrá el cabello del mismo tono del chocolate a punto de servir, ni sus labios serán nunca tan rojos, ni su piel tan suave ni tendrá el mismo aroma a fresas, nunca será ella.

Mantienen la mirada en un punto fijo, ella en el techo, del que está segura de haber sido capaz de memorizar cada centímetro, y él en un pequeño deshilacho de la almohada, no quieren pensar, pero una pequeñísima parte de su ser parece empeñada en hacerlo, en recordarles que lo han perdido todo.

No se lo piensa más, de un rápido movimiento levanta el ya corto camisón y se desabrocha los pantalones, no espera a que la muchacha se prepare, no es cuidadoso ni gentil, pese a todo la nota revolverse ligeramente bajo él, pero decidido aprieta los dientes y hace oídos sordos a los pequeños quejidos que suelta ella con las primeras embestidas. La pequeña Humpreyclava su perfecta manicura en la espalda del chico y cierra los ojos con fuerza para evitar el llanto, pasan los segundos, pasan los minutos y por un increíble instante creen sentirse mejor, pero no es más que una vaga e ilusoria sensación. Al momento lo siente levantarse y en silencio dirigirse hacia la ducha, sabe perfectamente lo que quiere hacer, quiere quitarse su olor del cuerpo, arrancársela de su ser y olvidar que todo aquello a pasado, a Jenny le gustaría hacer lo mismo, pero las piernas le tiemblan y le duele demasiado el cuerpo.

– ¿Estás bien? –se atreve por fin a romper el incómodo silencio con una simple y sencilla pregunta, pero ella no contesta, ni si quiera lo mira, en aquel momento no es capaz de mentir y sabe que si responde con sinceridad romperá en llanto– Eres bienvenida a pasar la noche.–nota como una amarga carcajada se forma en su garganta y se traba en sus labios.

– ¿No vas a echarme a la calle? –Cuestiona con humor negro.– Que suerte tengo.

– Oye… -se inclina levemente, observándola con lastima, sabe que el error ha sido mucho mayor para ella.– …algunos no aceptarían la oferta. –en cierta forma quiere reconfortarla, Jenny le cae bien, de alguna forma extraña se ve reflejado en ella. Mira fijamente su espalda, no sabe si es buena idea tocarla, nunca ha sido bueno haciendo sentir mejor a la gente, y mucho menos si es una chica, con Nate es mucho más fácil, sólo tiene que buscarle un par de chicas guapas y el asunto se soluciona, al menos temporalmente, con sorprendente rapidez.

Es entonces cuando ella se incorpora, alguien ha llegado, su corazón empieza a palpitar de forma acelerada. ¿Sera Nate?

– ¿Chuck? –pero la conocida y femenina voz no tiene nada que ver con la de Nate. Ambos se miran sin saber bien que hacer, y tras una escueta mirada de disculpa Chuck sale apresuradamente de la habitación dejándola sola.

Con movimientos mecánicos se incorpora y utilizando la suave sábana, aunque en esos momentos le parece que está hecha de espinos, se cubre y se levanta para empezar a buscar su ropa, pero una negra bolsita sobre la mesita de noche la detiene, curiosa la coge y la abre, contempla en silencio la pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro que se encuentra en su interior, con suavidad vuelve a colocarla en su lugar y con más rapidez de la que cree posible se enfunda en su vestido de _Prada_ y se desliza sobre sus _Jimmy Choo_, y es entonces, al voltear cuando la ve. Una pequeña mancha de color tinto estropeando la blancura llana de la sábana.

Todo su cuerpo empieza a temblar, nota como, de pronto, se humedecen sus ojos y sin que pueda hacer nada pequeñas gotas saladas se deslizan mejillas abajo por su rostro, burlándose de ella, riéndose con crueldad, por fin se ha dado cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y, por fin, ha perdido lo último que le quedaba, algo que al parecer ni si quiera sabía que tenía, el respeto por sí misma.

* * *

_Y ahora sólo queda decir... ¿Reviews, plis?_


End file.
